Convertible roof tops are commonly used in sport-utility vehicles for recreational purposes. The foldable roof can typically be moved between an open position, and a deployed position. When in the deployed position, the foldable roof will protect the occupants of the vehicle from various weather conditions. However, there are occasions where the weather is pleasant, and it is desired by the occupants of the vehicle to move the foldable roof to an open position such that the vehicle essentially functions without a roof, and the passenger compartment of the vehicle is exposed to the atmosphere. This allows the occupants of the vehicle to enjoy more favorable weather conditions while driving.
Many different convertible roofs also incorporate removable windows which are attached to the roof through the use of various zippers and retainers. However, vehicles incorporating a convertible roof are often driven throughout the entire year, and the convertible roof remains in the deployed position during the winter months. Current removable windows are made of a soft, flexible substrate, such as flexible PVC (Polyvinyl Chloride) or TPU (Thermoplastic Polyurethanes) materials, which are not easily cleaned during the wintertime without damaging the soft window material. Additionally, the soft windows scratch easily and cannot be used in a carwash. Also, often times the soft rear window material can be difficult to move out of the way for rear access to the vehicle.
An alternative to the convertible soft top is to use a hard top that is bulky and does not provide any open air feel without removing the entire top. If the entire hard top is removed, it then must be stored, which is often difficult because of the size of the top. It is desirable to design a composite top made of soft material with hard windows and a more manageable and removable rear window. It is also desirable to provide a top that can be opened to provide what is often referred to as an open air feel, where a portion of the top of the roof is moved from a closed position to an open position exposing a portion of the inside vehicle compartment to the outside.